Posdata: te amo
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Ella lo amaba y él dio su vida por verla una vez más. Le quitó una enfermedad a Ginny para ponérsela él... Ella llora y muere viviendo... 'Necesito que me muestres que te has ido, para que cuando me despierte por la noche, no muera de dolor...' Draco...


**Posdata: te amo.**

Tu nombre se perdió en la inmensa llanura. Y yo... Te busqué con la mirada. Quería verte y que me dijeras que todo era una pesadilla, que me despertases, apartándote el pelo de la cara. Quería que me transmitieras la paz que se albergaba en tus ojos, que se anunciaba en tu boca dándote la razón. Quería que buscases mi mano para estrecharla suavemente entre la tuya. Pero no te encontré... Amor¿dónde estás¿Por qué me abandonaste¿Por qué no volviste a mi lado? Necesito que me muestres que te has ido, para que cuándo me despierte cada noche pensando en ti, no muera de dolor.

Posdata: te amo.

**_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_**

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance and spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

Caminando hacia el cementerio, voy a visitarte, pienso en ti, y en todo lo que me enseñaste. Me dicen que tengo la mirada perdida, que estoy demasiado delgada, que mis ojos no brillan. Dondequiera que estés, óyeme: yo jamás te olvidaré. Te quiero, y la distancia o la muerte no son barreras para mi amor. Hasta el final del mundo, tú tendrás mi corazón... Aunque me duela la distancia, dondequiera que estés siempre te amaré...

Posdata: te amo.

**_Near, far, wherever you are_**

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on** _

Yo quiero llorar tu muerte, Draco. Llorar en la tierra en la que yaces tan temprano mientras maldigo esa enfermedad que te ha derribado. Me duele el alma. Temprano levantó la muerte el vuelo... Draco... No hay nada en el mundo más grande que mi herida, y yo siento más tu muerte que mi vida. A nosotros se nos permitió saborear el néctar del amor poco tiempo. Y el amor sólo nos alcanza una vez en la vida. Aunque cuándo te alcanza, ya no te suelta... jamás.

Posdata: te amo.

**_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime_**

_**And never let go 'till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

Ya no estás aquí. Acariciando tu tumba, lloro, lloro despacio cómo si me costara desprenderme de cada lágrima. Todas caen en tu lápida. Ésta, está helada. Aparto dulcemente los brotes de hierba que empiezan a taparla. Mientras toco el mármol frío de tu lápida recuerdo el tacto de tu piel: suave y cálido... El contraste es muy grande... Demasiado... Draco te echo de menos. La niebla se espesa cada vez más, no quiero irme. En casa ya estarán preocupados. No quiero dejarte, no quiero... Tengo frío, ha empezado a llover, pero no me he movido porque quisiera estar siempre contigo...

Posdata: te amo.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on **_

_**Once more you open the door **_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Grito con fuerza tu nombre. El viento y la lluvia me lo arrancan de la boca. Estoy calada hasta los huesos pero no dejo de gritar. Grito el dolor que pugna por salir de mí. Expreso todo... Dolor, amor, añoranza, tristeza, rabia, desesperanza, desequilibrio, derrumbamiento, impotencia...

Posdata: te amo

**_You're here there's nothing I fear _**

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

El viento silba en mis oídos, la lluvia corta el aire y, sin piedad, se me clava en la cara. Me viene a la cabeza un pensamiento: el mundo, también llora tu ausencia. Amaina la tormenta ya. Las estrellas brillan en un dulce homenaje a tu memoria. Una pálida luna se alza hoy, rodeada de negro, como tributo a tu recuerdo. Yo beso tu lápida. Es mi regalo de aniversario. Los ojos se me inundan otra vez. Dulcemente vuelvo a besar tu lápida, susurrando al viento que te amo... Te quiero, rubio... Adiós mi paz... Hasta siempre, amor...

Posdata: ...siempre te amaré...

Es un songfic dedicado a mi amiga Laura, "por qué tú lo vales"... a toda mi tribu y a mi amor platónico... ;o)

LA CANCIÓN ES DE TITANIC: "MY HEART WILL GO ON"

Si kieres comentarme algo solo tienes ke hacer click en el "go" de submit review y yo te contestare...

GRACIAS!


End file.
